Дочь Зла
Дочь зла - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 6го апреля 2008 года.Входит в Семь смертных грехов (серия) и олицетворяет Гордыню, также это первая песня в Story of Evil. The Daughter of Evil is a song released by Akuno-P on April 6, 2008. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Pride, and is the first song in Story of Evil. Plot События происходят в Люцифении,стране, основанной на бесчеловечной жестокости и возглавляемой 14-ти летней принцессой Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш. В песне рассказывается о слуге,похожем лицом на принцессу, о лошади по имени Жозефина и о всех сокровищах мира,получаемых на украденные у народа деньги.Принцесса выражает желание уничтожать все,что стоит у нее на пути. The song takes place in Lucifenia, a country stated to be of unspeakable inhumanity, and ruled by a fourteen-year-old princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. The song goes on to list how she has a servant that shares her face, a horse named Josephine, and all the treasures of the world. She acquired these treasures from stealing money from the peasants in her kingdom and she expresses an intent to destroy everyone in her way. Но главное, о чем говорится в песне - о чувствах к Кайлу Марлону, голубоволосому королю другой страны,выбравшему вместо принцессы Микаэлу.Переполненная яростью, Рилиан приказывает уничтожить всех девушек и женщин страны. Много домов сгорело, и много людей пострадало,но Принцесса волновалась лишь о времени чаепития. On top of this, the song reveals she loves Kyle Marlon, the blue haired king from another land. However, instead of the princess, he chooses Michaela. Fueled by rage, she orders the destruction of the girl's country and all the women in it. Many houses are burned down and many people suffer, but Riliane is only concerned with snack time. Наконец,все жители Люцифении собираются свергнуть принцессу, несмотря на то,что это кажется почти невозможным.Их лидер - мечница, носящая красный доспех, и их не смогли остановить: войска объединились с Элфегортом. В конце концов, замок был окружен, а все слуги бежали. "Принцесса" решила не сопротивляться и сдалась.Казнь назначена на три.Но,прежде чем гильотина отрубила ей голову, девушка,посмотрев на толпу, сказав лишь: "Время чаепития" Finally, all the citizens of Lucifenia conspire to take down the princess, though it would be hard. They are led by a swordswoman wearing red armor, and are not stopped by the soldiers due to the tolls of the war with Elphegort. At last, they surrounded the court, although all the servants had already fled. The "princess" does not put up a fight and is finally captured. She's scheduled to be executed at three o'clock. At that time, she looks upon the crowd and simply says "It's time for my snack" before the guillotine kills her. Composition В песне используется войсбанк Кагамине Рин и Лен Вокалоид2,но чуть позже появляется версия с вокалом АКТ2.Инструменты, используемые в оригинальной песне - электронный орган, духовые инструменты, бас-гитары,электронная мандолина,а так же хлопки и звуковой эффект гильотины. При создании ~velvet mix~ были использованы пианино,струнные инструменты оркестра, хлопки, барабан, бас гитара, электронная мандолина и различные звуковые эффекты - гильотина и добавлены звуки церковного колокола. In its initial release, the song utilized Kagamine Rin and Len's VOCALOID2 voicebank, but later updated the vocals with the ACT2 versions. The instruments used in the original song include an electronic organ, woodwinds, bass guitar, and electric mandolin along with claps, a hit hat, and a sound effect for the guillotine. When remade for the ~velvet mix~, a piano and strings were used with cymbals, claps, a bass drum and a bass guitar, an electronic mandolin, along with different sound effects for the guillotine and added church bells. Оригинальная версия использует шкалу А минора, ритм 140 bpm и ритм 4/4. Длина первого припева лежит между 0.05-0.19с в первой версии - начиная с 0.20-0.32с, и первый [] между 0.47-1.00с. Речетатив расположен в промежутке с 0.47-1.00с. Песня использует следующую модель: R - C (инструментальная часть) ; V - V - bridge - R - C ; V - V - bridge - R - C ; V - V - bridge - R - C; C (инструментальная часть) The original version uses a scale of A minor, a tempo of 140 bpm, and a meter of 4/4.The length of the first chorus ranges between 0.05-0.19s, the first verse ranging between 0.20-0.32s, and the first bridge ranging betwen 0.47-1.00s. The recitative maintains a 0.00-0.004s range. The song uses the following pattern: R - C (instrumental) ; V - V - bridge - R - C ; V - V - bridge - R - C ; V - V - bridge - R - C; C (instrumental) Песня начинается с короткого вступления, которое сопровождается коротким речетативом, иинструментальной версией припева. Позже мелодия повторяется три раза в последовательности две куплета,котороткий бридж,речетатив и припев, песня заканчивается инструментальным припевом. The song starts with a short introduction, which is composed of a short speaking portion (recitative) and the instrumental version of the chorus. Later, the songs repeats three times the sequence of two verses, short bridge, recitative and a chorus, the song ends with the instrumental chorus once again. Во время второй годовщины близнецов Кагамине, песня была реанжирована и названа вельветовым миксом.В отличии от оригинальной песни, использовался войсбанк АКТ2. Несмотря на то, что базовые настройки и темп звучали похоже,припевы и куплеты были переписаны на D минор, также куплеты были переписаны на G минор. Микс располагался между D5 - D6.Также появились небольшие изменения в мелодии: звук падающей гильотины сменили на звук падения головы и звук текущей крови.И в конце микса колокола звучат трижды, напоминая о казни Аллена Авадониа в три часа дня. In the celebration of the Kagamines's second anniversary, the song was rearranged and named ~velvet mix~. Unlike the original song, it utilizes only Kagamine Rin ACT2 voicebanks. Though the basic pattern and the tempo remains similar, the choruses and bridge are rewritten in the scale of D# minor, and the verses are rewritten in the scale of G# minor. The mix range from about D#5 - D#6. Slight changes in the melody also appear. The falling guillotine changes to a harsher and bloodier sound. At the end of the mix, three bell strikes are heard, referring to Allen Avadonia's execution at three o'clock. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= Related Songs Слуга Зла The Servant of Evil рассказывает о жизни слуги Рилиан - Аллене Авадониа и его смерти для спасения принцессы от гильотины. The Servant of Evil The Servant of Evil details the life of Riliane's servant Allen Avadonia, occurring alongside The Daughter of Evil, and shows his eventual death in saving her from the guillotine. Twiright Prank Песня Twiright Prank проясняет момент в детстве Рилиан до момента разлучения с Алексиэлем, в ней рассказывается о встрече с Демоном Чревоугодия. Twiright Prank The song Twiright Prank establishes an event in Riliane's childhood before her separation from Alexiel; it shows how she encounters the Demon of Gluttony. Regret Message Regret Message повествует о действиях Рилиан после Дочери зла, показывает ее раскаяние и попытки найти успокоение в письме,которое она бросает в море. Regret Message Regret Message recounts Riliane's actions after The Daughter of Evil, detailing her repentance and efforts to cope with what she has done by means of the titular message. The Daughter of White The Daughter of White описывает один из жесточайших поступков Рилиан - истребление всех зеленоволосых девушек, что приводит к свержению принцессы. The Daughter of White The Daughter of White recounts one of Riliane's more tyrannical rulings, such as ordering the genocide of all green-haired women, leading to her evil reign being overthrown. Albums Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater GeminiofCharm.jpg|The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom BGMcover2.png|The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection|link=The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Революция в Люцифении основана на реальном историческом событии - Французской революции,а Рилиан - на образе Марии Антуанетты. *The Lucifenian Revolution is based on historical events of the French Revolution, as Lucifenia itself is based on France and Riliane on Marie Antoinette. *Фраза "of Evil" (aku no) используется для характеристики таких песен как "Story of Evil" и "Deadly Sins of Evil"; создатель Evillious Chronicles, mothy, также использует имя "Akuno-P". *The phrase "of Evil" (aku no) is commonly used to characterize the songs' themes such as "Story of Evil" and "Deadly Sins of Evil"; the creator of the Evillious Chronicles, mothy, also uses the name "Akuno-P". *В английском названии песни "принцесса Люцифении" содержится отсылка к Люциферу, покровителю Гордыни. *The song's English title, "The princess of lucifer", is a reference to Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride. *В песне упоминается лошадь,которую чаще представляют как животное-символ Гордыни. *The song mentions The Daughter of Evil owning a horse; the horse is often the representative animal of pride. Curiosities *Several of the lyrics during the song mirror that of The Servant of Evil. *Некоторые моменты в середине текста отражены и в The Servant of Evil . *Лошадь Рилиан, Жозефина - отсылка к The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, где одну из жертв Веномании зовут Josephine Francois, а ее возраст и положение скрыты. *Riliane's horse, Josephine, is referenced in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, where one of Venomania's victims is "Josephine Francois", a woman who's age and occupation are censored. *Поза Аллена в оригинальном PV похожа на изображение Evils Court в Master of the Heavenly Yard. *Allen's pose in the original song PV is similar to the Evils Court depiction of the Master of the Heavenly Yard. *Песня была перевыпущена mothy вскоре после релиза Kagamine Rin АКТ2 с названием "Дочь Зла(Улучшенная версия)", звучание трека было улучшено и сглажено, но сохранилось близость звучания к песне оригинального АКТ1. *The song was rearranged by mothy shortly after the release of Kagamine Rin ACT 2, titled "The Daughter of Evil (Modified Version)", a revised track to improve the smoothness of sound quality while keeping it close to the sound of the original ACT 1 song. *Другая версия песни была выпущена с обновленным PV с заголовком "The Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~" в честь второй годовщины Рин. *Another rearranged version of the song with an updated PV was released by mothy, titled "The Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~" in celebration of Rin's second anniversary. *Обе песни и их сиквел также перевыпущены с названием "Дочь и Слуга Зла" , а инструменальные треки включали Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~. *Both the song and its sequel were also rearranged into a single song titled "The Daughter and Servant of Evil", an instrumental track included in Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~. *Дочь и Слуга зла в аранжировке Torabolta и именем "Дочь и Слуга Зла Ранжированая версия" включала в себя The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection в промо The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 *The Daughter and Servant of Evil, along with another arrangement by Torabolta, titled "The Daughter of Evil Arranged Version", was included in The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection in promotion of The Daughter of Evil: Act 1. Gallery Concept Art= 41d044b8.jpg|Original "Daughter of Evil" concept art from Ichika's blog P30.jpg|Concept art of the "Daughter of Evil" costume for Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Song PV= Haldaoe.PNG|Riliane and the others as seen in the Velvet Mix PV Carlrili.PNG|Allen serving Riliane her snack |-| Game PV= mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Riliane surrounded by her luxury rilianebeingabword.PNG|Riliane forces her citizens to satisfy her whims Mirai kyle.jpg|Kyle thinking of his love, Michaela greenhuntstart.PNG|After being rejected, Riliane orders the death of her "rival" Rilianedon'tgivenoshit.PNG|Riliane apathetic to the people's plight as she indulges herself 133144785469613205775.jpg|Germaine leads the revolutionaries riliacapture.PNG|The Daughter of Evil captured during their siege luciparty.PNG|The Kingdom celebrating The Daughter of Evil's execution |-| Misc= Pcard rin.jpg|The Daughter of Evil Playing Card Akuno-43.png|Illustration for The Daughter of Evil in Evils Kingdom Doe.png|The Daughter of Evil as seen in the concert Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012 product_22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoriod Petit figure by Good Smile Company Daughter cospa.jpg|The Daughter of Evil COSPA figure Doekey.PNG|The Daughter of Evil zip chain Категория:Песни Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Дочь зла Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Люцифения Категория:Гордыня Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Pride Категория:Кагамине Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Кагаминэ Рин